La otra mujer
by Dicha
Summary: ¿Pudo haber estado enamorado de Irene Adler?... tal vez. Pero es que ¿alguien pudo enamorarse alguna vez del detective?
1. Chapter 1

**La otra mujer**

Nunca se ha hablado de ella. Ni el doctor Watson, adláter fiel, se ha preocupado por mencionarla que yo sepa. Tal vez porque son episodios muy dolorosos o porque Holmes jamás se lo dijo. A mí tampoco me lo hubiera contado, pero no hubo necesidad porque yo la conocí.

Era el año de 1891 en el que hubo casi un evento por día en nuestras vidas. Holmes huía de la inmensa red criminal que el profesor James Moriarty había tendido sobre Europa y que a pesar de su muerte, seguía viva gracias a los esfuerzos de varias cabezas criminales, entre ellas la del coronel Moran. Empezaba el verano y nos dirigimos a Italia.

En Roma, Holmes recibió un telegrama de su hermano Mycroft donde le pedía que se pusiera en contacto con un obispo en el vaticano. Monseñor Benigno era un hombre de 45 años, robusto, de mirada inteligente e inquisitiva. Pulcro y de andar seguro y resuelto. Mycroft no había especificado para qué lo requerían en el Vaticano. Sólo le advirtió que fuera cauto. Holmes me pidió que me quedara en el hotel, pues no sería fácil que me dieran acceso con el obispo.

Así que pase una mañana a la italiana deliciosa. El sol calentaba las calles y la arquitectura del lugar era suficiente para llenarme de energía y de curiosidad. Después de desayunar en el cuarto, me dispuse a salir y dar un paseo. Ya conocía Roma pero quería asegurarme de recorrer algunas zonas, accesos y posibles rutas de escape fácil, en caso de que el coronel decidiera molestarnos, que estaba segura que no tardaría en hacerlo.

Las calles a las once de la mañana ya estaban llenas de turistas y de los locales haciendo negocios y contando historias sobre la historia. Había un mar de rostros, pero en medio de la multitud se destacaban dos mujeres. Una de piel de porcelana, ojos almendrados color miel, nariz recta y labios sinuosos, de gallarda figura y andar majestuoso. No había ninguna duda era ella. Parecía que nos seguía, país que visitáramos ahí estaba. Sinceramente ya no tenía ningún interés en seguirla y para evitar contratiempos innecesarios, no le contaría a Holmes que la había visto. Después de todo teníamos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos.

Para evitar el encuentro de frente di una rápida vuelta en la siguiente calle, que era muy estrecha y me pegué a la pared, desvié la mirada y luego, procuré borrarla de mi mente.

Para mi sorpresa, comí sola. Holmes no llegó hasta que dieron las siete. Empecé a preocuparme un poco. Iba a salir a buscarlo cuando Sherlock tocó a mi puerta.

- ¿Vas a algún lado Ana?

- Iba a buscarte.

- Bueno, ya veo que estás lista. Acompáñame a cenar.

Todo era muy privado porque él viajaba bajo pseudónimos y con alguno que otro disfraz, así que no era prudente que se le viera en público. Cenamos en el balcón del restaurante del hotel.

- ¿Y bien Holmes qué quería el señor Obispo? – le pregunté una vez que el hubo pedido un whiskey y encendido su pipa y yo me disponía a encender un cigarro.

- Los hechos Ana son estos: Hace una semana abrieron una tumba en el cementerio del vaticano, la del papa Julio II ¿sabes algo sobre él?

- ¿Aquel que mando pintar la capilla Sixtina entre otras cosas?

- Si algo así. Bueno, denunciaron el hecho ante las autoridades italianas pues sospechaban las del vaticano que era alguien en Roma llamado Fabricio Galleazi, que ha estado ganando fama como ladrón de tumbas y de tesoros arqueológicos. Pero Galleazi tenía una coartada que pudo ser confirmada por varios testigos, así que no lo arrestaron. Se continuaron las investigaciones teniendo tres líneas bastante fuertes y bien seguidas a lo que me cuenta monseñor. Todo bajo el más estricto sigilo pues sería un gran escándalo para el Vaticano. Arrestaron finalmente a otro individuo un ladrón de regular monta de apellido Steffano. Originario de Monte Carlo al parecer. Después de un escrupuloso pero mediocre interrogatorio no sacaron nada en limpio. Hasta ahí las cosas cuando hace dos días se saquearon dos tumbas más una de un obispo de la época y otra de un santo.

- Sacrilegio.

- Sin duda. Pero lo más interesante es que abrieron las tumbas y todo parece intacto. Claro excepto en la primera. De donde desapareció solamente un anillo.

- ¿Le dieron permiso para entrar al cementerio?

- Si, así como para revisar la lista de visitantes a los sepulcros que aunque son visitas privadas, son muchos.

- Pero dudo que el ladrón tuviera la audacia de registrarse con su verdadero nombre- Holmes sonrió ante mi comentario.

- Tienes razón Ana, pero no está por demás revisarla. Cosa que harás todo el día de mañana. Te traeré libros desde hace tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses? Pero yo quiero ir a los sepulcros. – El nombre de Fabricio y el apellido habían disparado el deseo intenso de ponerme en acción, no de dedicarme a trabajo de oficina. ¿Sería Mario?

- Será en otra ocasión, después de todo ¿no eres mi alumna?

- Si.

- Y los alumnos le deben obediencia a sus maestros- el comentario no me agradaba pero sabía que estaba bajo su tutela y no podía discutir al respecto.

- Entonces me voy a dormir, me espera un largo día mañana. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando me lanzó una pregunta que no tuve tiempo para preparar.

- ¿De quién te escondiste hoy Ana? No pude menos que voltear a verlo sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No importa. ¿De quién te escondiste? No creo que sea de alguno de los cómplices del Coronel Moran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya me lo hubieras dicho- respondió exhalando humo como una chimenea.

- ¿Cómo supo que me escondí?

- La espalda de tu vestido está manchada. Te recargaste en la pared y eso lo hiciste para esconderte de alguien.

- No Holmes, no me escondí de nadie. Salí a dar un paseo y había mucha gente, hubo un momento en que para dejar pasar a algunas personas por una calle estrecha tuve que pegarme a la pared.

- No mientas Ana. Tu primera reacción me dice que si viste a alguien ¿quién era? ¿alguien que conozco?

Suspiré y me volví a sentar. El interrogatorio iba a comenzar.

- Irene Adler. Holmes se quedó un momento en silencio.

- Bueno, un obstáculo más a considerar. Siempre termina metida en mis asuntos. Por un momento pareció olvidarse de mí, lo que quise aprovechar para irme a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que haga aquí Ana?

- Investigando algo para los Rosthchild seguramente. No creo que de vacaciones y no para cantar de nuevo.

- ¿La seguiste?

- Por supuesto que no. Ya tenemos bastante con lo del Vaticano y el coronel. Por favor no le sume a Irene Adler a nuestros problemas.

- Me gustaría hablar con ella.

- ¿Y matarla de un susto? Ella piensa que está muerto.

- Así creía yo también de ella.

- ¿Sabe qué? Yo no soy su niñera. Si quiere más problemas. Adelante, búsquela.

- Mujeres. Preferiría que Watson estuviera conmigo ahora.

- ¿Le aconsejaría distinto? ¿reaccionaría diferente que yo?

- No, tal vez no.

Ahí quedo tajada nuestra conversación.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, un oficial de la guardia suiza me entregó un paquete de tres libros donde estaban los datos de los visitantes. Tendría que investigarlos uno por uno. Eso me llevaría una eternidad. Era muy joven, tenía 20 años y me tomó hasta medio día darme cuenta de lo ridículo de mi tarea, por no decir imposible. Nunca podría investigar a todas esas personas. Pero tal vez podría sacar algún patrón. Sólo había cinco personas que habían visitado más de una vez las tumbas. De esas cinco personas dos lo habían hecho dos días posteriores al primer saqueo y en otra ocasión después del segundo. Las otras tres personas entraron bajo distintos nombres, solo que la letra era la misma, con mínimas variaciones. Y sospechaba que los nombres eran falsos. Investigaría en la tarde si las direcciones eran al menos reales. Para esto pedí ayuda en la recepción del hotel con un mapa de Roma y me puse manos a la obra. A la hora del té me dirigí a la primera, que era un hotel muy elegante y uno de los más caros. Pregunté por la persona en cuestión pero no estaba registrado tal nombre. Probé nuevamente con el apellido Adler, luego el de Huxleigh, finalmente el de Norton y atiné. Bueno una visitante era Irene, eso le daría el pretexto a Sherlock para visitarla. No fue tan difícil porque en el libro Irene había firmado como Holmes y Nell como Stanhope. Dos personas menos, y faltaban tres más. Las tres restantes fue imposible localizarlas porque las direcciones aunque existían, una era una repostería donde ninguno había visitado el Vaticano recientemente, otra era una casa abandonada, según me dijeron los vecinos y la tercera dirección era de un hospital. Donde pregunté y me dijeron que el nombre correspondía a un doctor que trabajaba ahí. Pedí hablar con el doctor pero se me dijo que volvería hasta el día siguiente. Regresé tarde al hotel y Holmes aún no regresaba. No lo vi hasta el día siguiente.

- Tus informes Ana.

- Hoy vamos a hablar con un doctor. Hay dos direcciones falsas y una cierta de visitantes asiduos a las catacumbas. Y no era necesario revisar los libros de tres meses atrás. Con los últimos quince días bastaron.

- Muy bien. Encontraste patrones. Superas mis expectativas.

- Eso no es difícil, considerando el nivel que deben tener esas expectativas. Sus datos Holmes.

- Yo no te reporto a ti. Solo estoy contribuyendo a tu formación. Te voy a dar hechos y harás deducciones.

- ¿Ahora?

- En un reporte por escrito.

- ¿Se está burlando de mi?

- Tómalo como quieras, ese reporte para mañana. Los hechos están aquí. Y me entregó una libreta con notas. Más trabajo para quedarme encerrada.

- ¿Qué hay acerca del doctor? Quiero conocerlo y practicar un poco.

- Está bien. Acompáñame.

Caminamos hacia el hospital y preguntamos por el doctor Montessori. Una enfermera abrió la puerta de un consultorio donde me lleve una de las sorpresas más gratas de mi vida. Ahí estaba sentada una mujer no muy alta, delgada, de 30 o 31 años, que no le pedía nada a Irene Adler, en cuanto a elegancia, blanca pero con ciertos tonos bronceados que dan la vida al aire libre, de un rostro despejado que irradiaba inteligencia y dulzura (muy rara mezcla), ojos azules y cabello rubio. Yo fui la primera que hablé.

-¿Usted es la doctora Montessori?

- María Montessori, a sus órdenes. Ayer me informó la enfermera que vinieron a buscarme. Estoy algo ocupada, así que les voy a pedir que tomen asiento y sean breves.

- Soy arqueólogo, vengo de estudiar en París, historia romana. Vine por encargo de su santidad a estudiar tumbas en el vaticano.

- Oh ya veo. A usted también le hablaron de este asunto del robo de tumbas. Me quedé un poco asombrada de que hablara con tanta franqueza ante un extraño y que supiera algo que era considerado confidencial. Holmes dudó un poco.

- Así es. Venía a pedir su ayuda en este asunto. Aquí está mi asistente, la Dra. Williams. Era la primera vez que me presentaba como lo que soy en verdad. Aunque en esa época sólo era estudiante.

- Es muy joven para ser doctora. ¿En qué Universidad la aceptaron?

- En… bueno eso es otra cosa. Pero en realidad apenas soy estudiante de medicina.

- ¿Qué hace una estudiante de medicina con un arqueólogo?

- Ya sabe doctora que a las mujeres se nos dificulta un poco el estudio en los campos de la ciencia, por cuestiones ajenas a nuestros deseos, así que parte de lo que quiero hacer es estudiar la evolución de la anatomía y el ha sido muy generoso al ser mi maestro en estas cuestiones.

- Entonces le interesa la patología.

- Así es.

- Volviendo al punto que me parece muy importante…- intervino Holmes.

- Si, señor… ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Sherrinford. Casi me rio al escuchar semejante nombre, pero me contuve.

- Bueno. Yo soy neuróloga. Me interesa el desarrollo de la mente y la psiquiatría, por lo que también estoy haciendo estudios en ese campo. Sobre todo lo criminal. Por eso me llamaron, pensaron que yo podía a partir de las pistas que tiene la policía hacer un perfil del ladrón. De hecho estoy terminando mis reportes en este momento, los iba a llevar al vaticano en una hora.

- ¿Puedo ver esos reportes señorita? Quiso saber Holmes.

- No. No los conozco, pero pueden acompañarme a entregarlos, si allí me autorizan, le daré más información. María Montessori se movía como quien es dueña de una gran energía e irradiaba una seguridad masculina que asombraba a todos. Debía ser resultado de todas las penurias que debió pasar para convertirse en doctora. Se retiró la bata blanca que cubría un vestido sobrio verde claro de algodón y lino con detalles en blanco en las mangas y lazos azules en el cuello y la cintura. Se puso el sombrero y los guantes de encaje y sin sombrilla o algún otro accesorio salimos del hospital. Holmes iba a llamar un coche pero María lo detuvo.

- Iremos en el mío. Es más seguro. ¿Quieren visitar las tumbas conmigo? Podría darles más detalles, una vez confirmada su identidad. Holmes asintió y se quedo muy callado mientras María y yo platicábamos. Una mujer deliciosa y la más interesante que he conocido.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos al Vaticano y pidieron nuestras referencias. Yo era la que no estaba autorizada a pasar, pero María logró introducirme. María y Sherlock entraron con el obispo mientras yo me quedé aguardando en una amplia y lujosa sala. No me aburrí aunque duraron casi dos horas, por las pinturas y esculturas que adornaban el recinto y que pude admirar a mis anchas. Era la primera vez que estaba en el Vaticano.

- Así que su verdadero apellido es Holmes. Muy astuto de su parte, al querer sacar información utilizando un alias. ¿y usted señorita? ¿algo de lo que me dijo era cierto?- Me preguntó María una vez que salieron de su entrevista.

- Todo.

- Al menos ella es sincera. Lo puedo leer en su lenguaje corporal. Otra cosa que estudio.

Fuimos a las tumbas. Los tres trabajamos en silencio en una zona acordonada y vigilada por la guardia suiza. Me tocó revisar los alrededores de la tumba. Saqué una lupa y revisé centímetro a centímetro el área. Encontrando no pocas pistas. Que junté en frascos y bolsas. Después siguiendo el método forense, del cual había apenas investigado (curso que apenas tomaría el siguiente semestre) busqué huellas digitales.

- Todo ese procedimiento que sigue es bastante innovador. Nunca lo había visto- observó María.

- De hecho doctora, es la primera vez que lo aplico.

- ¿Es una ciencia?

- Lo es. Contestó Sherlock- La ciencia de la deducción. Por ejemplo, Ana permíteme una de las bolsas que recogiste. Muy bien ¿qué tenemos aquí?

- Un poco de polvo- dijo María

- No sólo eso, es yeso fresco. Ahora eso me dice que aquí estuvo alguien que trabaja con tales materiales un escultor o alguien que trabaja en una obra. Esto quiere decir un hombre musculoso, joven.

- Jajaja ¿cómo puede afirmar tal cosa señor Holmes?

- Las personas que se dedican a estos oficios tienen esa constitución para poder ejercerlos.

- Como no intentaron sellar nuevamente la tumba y esto fue encontrado, según la nota de Ana en el interior del sepulcro, podemos decir que más que un artista fue una persona con escasa cultura: alguien que trabaja en una obra de la construcción.

- Monumental señor Holmes. Ahora le hablaré yo de la formación de la mente criminal en la infancia.

- Perdón- se acercó un oficial de la guardia suiza- sólo pueden estar aquí otros 15 minutos por cuestiones de seguridad y confidencialidad.

- Señor Holmes, permítame invitarlo a comer. Pidió María. Su expresión de recelo y severidad se había esfumado y afloraba la mujer de mirada dulce que primero había descrito. La invitación no solo tomó a Sherlock de sorpresa, a mi también. Era una mujer muy adelantada para su época.

- Doctora Williams ¿nos acompaña? Lo medité un momento y aunque estaba muy tentada a hacerlo, también tenía muchas muestras por analizar y en los casos de robo, entre menos tiempo transcurriera había más posibilidades de descubrir al ladrón.

- Lo siento, será en otra ocasión. El deber me llama. Así que vi como Holmes le ofrecía el brazo a María y salían platicando animadamente. Raro que Holmes se portara así ante extraños, no era lo común en su conducta.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegue al hotel saque todo el material que iba a necesitar y me dispuse a trabajar con ahínco en las muestras. Elabore reportes de cada una de las pistas y hasta redacté mi propia teoría sobre lo que había sucedido hacía dos noches. Terminé exhausta y ya era casi de noche. De pronto me di cuenta que Holmes no me había llamado y no había estado supervisando mi manipulación de las pruebas, algo en lo que siempre le gustaba estar presente. Entonces, al escuchar toquidos en mi puerta, corrí a abrir la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa no era el.

- No lo puedo creer Ana ¿tú aquí? Tenía que corroborar.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste Irene? Supongo que puedes pasar. La invité al interior de mi habitación. Afortunadamente todo el análisis de las pistas las tenía en mi recámara. Previendo situaciones que requerirían una rápida huida.

Irene Adler vestida de amarillo claro, se veía como una princesa, o como una diva retirada de la escena.

- Ana. Casi me desmayo cuando vi al señor Holmes está tarde. No puedo creer que esté vivo- De ahí que me encontrara. No era difícil siempre ponía nombres cómicos o anagramas en los hoteles donde me registraba.

- Me imagino que te alegra. Le dije sirviendo té para ella y para mi.

- Nunca creí del todo que estuviera muerto… tenía una corazonada-. Contestó Irene tomando un poco de té.

- Y aún así casi te mata del susto. Creo que no está por demás informarte Irene que Holmes está igual de muerto que tu. Lo que quiero decir es que no puede presentarse como el mismo.

- Lo siguen. Me miró preocupada Irene.

- Así es. Creo que ya sabes quién: El coronel Moran.

- Pero a qué se debe está visita. Holmes no está conmigo ahora.

- Pero está aquí. Donde está el, tú estás- me dijo Irene estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti querida. ¿Tú qué haces en Roma? Me apresuré a preguntar a Irene. Sigues trabajando con el Barón de Rosthchild, seguramente.

- Si y no-contestó con su aire de misterio Irene- Sigo a Moran que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo. Pero más importante ¿quién era esa dama que acompañaba al señor Holmes?

Ahí estaba el punto a tratar. ¿Por qué Irene Adler se interesaba tanto en las personas que estábamos alrededor de Holmes?

- Una nueva amiga. Le contesté. No sabía hasta que punto le podía revelar cosas a Irene y sabía por experiencias pasadas que tenía un poder de persuasión muy fuerte, así que debía escoger sabiamente mis palabras. Escuche nuevamente toquidos, esta vez seguro sería Holmes. Al abrir la puerta, fue una de las poquísimas veces que lo vi sorprendido al toparse frente a frente con Adler.

- Madame ¿qué hace aquí?

- Visitando a Ana. Y con el motivo de felicitarlo por haber sobrevivido tan exitosamente a su muerte.

- Como usted lo hace. Respondió el con una reverencia.

- Le advierto que no es nada fácil- Sherlock aún dudaba si entrar y quedarse o irse.

- No las interrumpo más señoras. Ana necesito los reportes. Mañana vendré a ver la manipulación de las pruebas.

- De hecho- le contesté antes de ir a mi habitación por lo que me pedía- tengo una hipótesis.

- No la quiero leer aún. Guárdala. Con permiso. Buenas noches.

Holmes se fue, dejando a Irene aún más sorprendida. Él parecía molesto de verla. Irene se levantó y nos despedimos. Yo moría de ganas de que Holmes me contara sobre María Montessori, aunque también sabía lo hermético que se ponía en ocasiones. Ocasiones en que yo lo encontraba exasperante.

A la mañana siguiente tenía un mensaje en la recepción del hotel de parte de Holmes: _No voy a regresar en todo el día. Conclusiones en la noche_.

Odiaba que me dejara fuera del clímax de los asuntos que se presentaban. Aunque comprendía sus razones no las aprobaba. Pero en esa época todavía era bastante obediente.

Paso todo el día y el día siguiente. Entonces empecé a preocuparme. Salí a buscarlo. Nada. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ahora ya no estaba preocupada, estaba fúrica, tal vez se habría ido de Roma sin mí, sin previo aviso.

Fui al hospital donde trabajaba María, donde también tenía 48 horas sin aparecer. Esto me calmo un poco más, respecto a esta hipótesis, aunque hizo que surgieran algunas más inquietantes; pero si estaban juntos, dudo que hubieran salido de Italia. Finalmente me dirigí al Vaticano. Estaba segura que ese era el último sitio en el que había estado. No pregunté por ellos, empezaba a sospechar la existencia de una poderosa conspiración. Entré con un grupo de turistas y me dirigí a la parte clausurada. Me escondí tras de una escultura y espere a que cerraran el lugar. Era bastante tétrico estar en unas catacumbas sin luz y por la noche, pero me armé de valor. Cuando conté treinta minutos sin actividad, saqué una linterna de mi bolsillo y comencé a inspeccionar el lugar. Ahora parecía que no hubiera pasado nada. Comencé a palpar los bordes de las lápidas y las sinuosidades de los relieves. Al seguir inspeccionando ahora con una lámpara de luz ultravioleta pude observar varias manchas sospechosas, había habido una pelea recientemente y se quiso desaparecer cualquier rastro. En un rincón detrás de otra escultura encontré la pipa de Holmes. Los habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar. ¿A dónde los llevarían? Me senté en el piso sin saber qué hacer. Apagaba y prendía la luz de mi linterna esperando que me inspirara a tomar alguna resolución. De pronto escuche un ruido y apague por completo la luz. Me levanté lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible y me pegue a una pared. A unos dos metros de mi escuché un suave clic y después el desliz de una puerta, una luz iluminó brevemente la estancia.

No vi al que salía pero vestía una capa obscura y larga que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Luego todo quedo como antes. Confieso que tuve algo de miedo. Pero me armé de valor y busqué una forma de abrir esa puerta de nuevo, tardé unos veinte minutos y estaba a punto de rendirme pero después de empujar una aldaba en forma de roseta de piedra que pasaba desapercibida pude entrar. El pasillo que se abría ante mi estaba sumido en la obscuridad, prendí mi lámpara y la baje para no delatar mi presencia. Todo era silencio pero al voltear a los lados vi las letras JHS. No era raro, después de todo estaba en el Vaticano. Al llegar al final del pasillo había una entrada sin puerta a un salón de piedra con pocos adornos. Amueblado solo por una mesa rústica y dos sillas. Había varios objetos sobre la mesa, una copa de metal, un anillo, cera, dos velas rojas, varios papeles, plumas y tinta. Al recorrer con la vista el salón e ir acostumbrándome a la penumbra pude distinguir un bulto, al acercarme más vi que se trataba de un hombre que recién le habían disparado en la cabeza. Estuve a punto de sentirme presa del pánico. Una cosa era ver cadáveres en el anfiteatro de la Universidad y otra muy distinta estar ante un asesinato. Quería correr, pero me contuve. Sherlock tenía que estar cerca, me asome nuevamente al pasillo nada ni un ruido. Tratando de controlar la ola de pánico, de que algo malo les hubiera pasado a ambos a juzgar por la evidencia, me atreví con voz suave a llamarlo. Pronto escuche unos toquidos en el suelo, debajo de una mesa descubrí una trampa oculta debajo de una pequeña alfombra. Cuando la abrí Sherlock y María salieron de ahí tosiendo, seguidos por una cantidad masiva de sulfuro. Literalmente olía a infierno. Senté a ambos en las sillas, busque algo de líquido en la copa pero estaba vacía. De pronto sentí la mano de Sherlock en mi hombro y con voz entrecortada me dijo:

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Casi corrimos hasta la salida, gire el picaporte interno y estábamos en las catacumbas. No tenía idea como íbamos a salir. Pero María si, ella nos guió por las tumbas hasta un pasillo detrás de una escultura, de ahí a un patio bastante grande, del patio a otro pasillo y al final a una ventana de donde saltamos a la calle, fuera del Vaticano. Una vez en la calle, María localizó a su cochero.

-Vamos a su hotel- anunció y partimos los tres.


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez en el hotel, nos sentamos los tres en la sala de mi cuarto. Pedí algo de cenar y proporcioné agua para mis amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó?- Demandé.

- De todo- contestó María acomodándose el cabello y el vestido- Juré que no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol.

- Sabemos qué fue lo que paso en las catacumbas- dijo Holmes quien se notaba que había extrañado su pipa- Pero no creo que debas saberlo. Ni siquiera creo que nosotros deberíamos de saberlo.

- Es obvio que no- le contesté bruscamente- si no, no hubieran tratado de matarlos, encerrándolos en ese sótano.

- De hecho no nos habían encerrado con el fin de matarnos; el padre Santiago nos escondió ahí, porque descubrimos que lo que parecía un robo se trataba en realidad de un antiguo ritual de la orden de los jesuitas. No se había practicado en doscientos años, desde el primer general. El obispo no estaba enterado, porque la orden es bastante autónoma, no se deja regir ni por el Vaticano.

- ¿Estás hablando del general de la orden de los jesuitas?

- Así es. Aquél hombre o mujer poseedor de algún secreto que sería capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad y que portaba en su dedo un anillo como identificación y que sería reemplazado solo con su muerte.

- ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

- El hombre que viste muerto- me contestó María- era el último general.

- ¿Quién lo mató?

- El nuevo general. El coronel Sebastián Moran.

Bueno, eso sí que era una bomba de información.

- No creo que tenga la calidad moral para portar semejante cargo.

- Concuerdo doctora- me dijo María- El señor Holmes tuvo a bien decirme quién es ese hombre y lo que ha hecho. Pero el general asume el cargo no por su calidad moral, sino por la información que tenga.

- ¿Qué secreto podría poseer?

- Tal vez ninguno. Pero ahora controla a una porción muy influyente, de la ya de por sí influyente iglesia Católica.

- Esto es exageradamente delicado. ¿Con quién hablar? – se preguntó María.

- Me parece que incluso para el obispo sería algo delicado de manejar. Lo mejor será intentar hablar con el papa directamente- Sugerí.

- Hay que pensar. Moran sabe que estoy aquí. El fue el responsable de la bomba de gas tóxico. No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubieras tardado unos minutos más.

- Ahora lo que queda es detener al coronel, sea cual sea su secreto o sus intenciones de controlar la iglesia.

- Doctora Montessori, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Creo que involucrarla más, sería muy peligroso para usted.- le dijo Holmes.

- Nunca he sido convencional, y aunque es cierto que no me quiero meter en asuntos que se escapan de mis manos, quisiera conocer el desenlace de todo esto. En honor a lo poco que pudimos trabajar juntos y al tiempo que pasamos como compañeros de celda, ¿podría mantenerme informada si es posible?

A Sherlock no le gustaba rendir informes ante nadie, era una de las razones por las cuales se había mantenido alejado de la policía formal.

- Si, doctora, le enviaré a Ana cuando todo esto haya terminado.

María no estaba muy satisfecha, pero finalmente se marchó. No necesitaba escolta. Era una mujer autosuficiente.

- Mañana, te contaré lo que sucedió, ahora estoy cansado. Fue la respuesta que me dio Holmes a las preguntas que apenas estaba formulando en mi mente. A veces, cuando pasaba algún tiempo con las personas, esto lo agotaba y necesitaba estar solo. Ya estaba muy cómodo estando solo.

Al día siguiente, desayunamos juntos y empezó primero mi examen de las pistas, de mis teorías en las cuales no estaba muy lejos de la verdad pero aún carecían de estructura. "¡Imaginación!" me decía Holmes una y otra vez "es otra cualidad de un buen detective".

Finalmente me entere de que habían llegado Holmes y María al mismo tiempo a las catacumbas, para examinar algunos cabos sueltos que faltaban por responder cuando sorprendieron al general de la orden quien para explicar lo que había sucedido los llevo a ese lugar secreto donde se reunían algunos sacerdotes pertenecientes a la compañía de Jesús. El padre no quiso revelar cuál era el secreto que poseía, por supuesto pero antes de que la conversación pudiera tomar vertientes más profundas fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos en el pasillo más próximo. El padre no se sorprendió, pues esperaba a un contacto muy importante por lo que escondió a Holmes y a la doctora en esa buhardilla en la que no pudieron escuchar lo que pasaba arriba. Después de dos horas se escuchó un golpe seco en sus cabezas, pensaron que pronto los sacarían pero fue creciendo su desesperación al ver el pasar de otras dos horas donde no ocurría nada. Entonces intentaron abrir la puerta sin resultado. No pudo dejar de causarle sorpresa a mi maestro que la doctora Montessori no se condujera histéricamente.

- Aunque eso hubiera hecho que redoblara mis esfuerzos por sacarnos de ahí. No hubiera soportado tanto tiempo encerrado con alguien llorando y gritando todo el tiempo.

- Me imagino.

- Ambos pensamos lo peor, pero no queríamos decirlo en voz alta, así que mejor nos dedicamos a pensar cómo salir de ahí. Admito que la usé para expresar el orden de mis pensamientos y poder encontrar una idea que nos sacara más rápido de ahí.

- ¿Cómo fue entonces que justo cuando llegué estaban a punto de morir ahogados por humo?

- Estábamos a obscuras pero recorriendo la habitación que era bastante amplia encontré una silla que estrellé contra la puerta y logramos abrirla. Íbamos a salir nuevamente a las catacumbas cuando me topé frente a frente con el coronel Morán, quien a punta de pistola nos volvió a introducir a la habitación. Seguramente iba a limpiar los rastros de su crimen cuando se topó con nosotros. El padre que pensamos que estaba muerto, estaba solamente herido y venía Morán a torturarlo, seguramente para sacar de él, el secreto. Nos metió a la buhardilla que ahora el coronel sabía dónde estaba y después de dos horas de larga espera, aventó la bomba.

Esta había sido una de las tantas veces que entre 1891 y 1894 Sherlock Holmes había sido blanco de algún atentado. Cada vez que sufría uno nuevo, su mirada se endurecía y se volvía más indiferente hacía los que lo rodeaban. Comía menos y fumaba más. La constante era huir, llegar a un nuevo lugar y seguir con la elaboración del plan que haría caer a todos los principales cabecillas de Moriarty, que no eran pocos ni tampoco se encontraban en un solo lugar. Holmes creía firmemente que al librar al mundo de estos delincuentes el mundo sería un lugar un poco mejor. Y yo también lo creía.


	6. Chapter 6

- Tenemos que preparar todo para irnos. Mañana si es posible. Me anunció Holmes para mi sorpresa.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y qué va a pasar con el coronel Morán?

- Morán ya se fue. No está en Italia y tengo que seguirlo.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dice todo? - le pregunté molesta.

- Sería peligroso. Tengo que ver a Madame Irene lo más pronto posible y antes de irme debo pasar nuevamente al Vaticano.

- ¿Y la hora? Creo que las diez de la noche no es apropiado.

- Creo que tratándose de asuntos de vida o muerte, en lo último que hay que pensar es si es apropiado.

Otra vez me quedaba solo con la mitad de la información. Cuando eso pasaba me atacaba la ansiedad. La otra persona que sabía todo era María. Así que decidí ir a hablar con ella. Aunque las diez de la noche no fuera la hora más adecuada. Cuando llegue al hospital, solo había una enfermera de guardia, esperaba que me diera la dirección de la doctora, ya me inventaría un paciente, pero en su lugar me encontré que la doctora no había ido a su casa, sino al hospital, como si nada hubiera pasado. La encontré revisando expedientes de sus pacientes. Se sorprendió bastante al verme.

- Ana ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿me trae noticias del señor Holmes?

- Buenas noches otra vez doctora, perdone que interrumpa sus labores.

- ¿Acaso me necesitan de nuevo?

- Algo así. No podía decirle la verdad de que estaba investigando por mi cuenta. Como el doctor Watson comentara alguna vez, cuando quería Holmes podía ser encantador con el sexo opuesto y ejercer un poder sobre ellas que utilizaba para obtener la verdad. Yo a eso le llamó manipulación, y la había ejercido obviamente sobre la inocente doctora.

- La verdad doctora es que quería hablar a solas con usted- El señor Holmes es un hombre muy… ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Inteligente, interesante?

- Más: peculiar- después pensé" Como más peculiar era lo que había dicho ella"

- ¿Acepta una taza de té en mi casa? Después de todo ya me iba del hospital- me dijo María mientras se quitaba la bata.

- Con todo gusto doctora. Le contesté un poco emocionada.

- ¿Sabe?, es de las pocas personas que acepta con cierta facilidad que soy doctora y me llama así- Y con una sonrisa, llegamos a su casa donde ya nos hablábamos por el primer nombre, a petición de ella. María era fascinante. Más de lo que yo podía decir de Holmes, con quien ya llevaba años conviviendo de una manera muy cercana.

- Holmes me contó algo de lo que pasó en las catacumbas ayer y lamento decir que pronto nos iremos. Sólo tendrá que dar una respuesta al Vaticano y eso será todo.

- Es razonable- dijo María mientras me servía una taza de té, que aunque me gustaba, ya empezaba a alucinar.- Mientras estuvimos encerrados, no habló mucho al principio, pues ambos estábamos pensando qué hacer para salir de tan horrorosa situación. Finalmente los dos terminamos por aceptar que tendríamos que esperar. El señor Holmes habla mucho.

- ¿Le parece María? Esa observación me resulta contraria a lo que normalmente conozco de mi maestro. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que trataba de encontrar una línea de pensamiento, había veces en que pensaba que estaba hablando solo.

- Muy típico.

- Pero fascinante. Todo el despliegue de habilidades que hizo fue magnífico.

Finalmente me retiré antes de que María quisiera averiguar algo más que nos pusiera a todos en riesgo. No saque mucho más de lo que Holmes me había contado, pero si noté algo que solo una mujer es capaz de notar. María estaba muy impresionada con Holmes y no solo con sus dotes intelectuales, la personalidad de Holmes le había atraído. Generalmente la frialdad de Sherlock era su mejor escudo para evitar entablar relaciones personales, pero al parecer no funcionaba con María. Con Irene era diferente porque había incluso cierta amistosa rivalidad, se conocían bastante bien. Conmigo, porque yo era muy buena psicóloga, incluso antes de empezar la maestría que más adelante llevé a cabo. Era intuitiva.

Tenía clasificado a Holmes desde hacía mucho tiempo. No me había sido difícil deducir en base a la observación de su conducta saber cómo habían sido sus padres. Personas poco apegadas emocionalmente, frías, poco demostrativas. Preocupadas por el desarrollo del intelecto por encima de todo. Y por lo tanto, era en todo en lo que Holmes creía.

Cuando uno aprende a conocer a las personas por sus raíces no es tan difícil comprender porque son como son. Tal vez no se acepten las acciones que se derivan de las propias circunstancias, pero si se comprende es más fácil resolver problemas. En mi periodo de aprendizaje con Holmes y mucho tiempo después aprendí que hay que caer para saber cómo levantarse, hay que arriesgarse. Esto último lo aprendí de María Montessori.

Cuando llegue al hotel, como de costumbre Holmes no había llegado. Pero, con lo que había pasado en el Vaticano, de inmediato me preocupe. Odiaba que aún no existiera la telefonía celular. Era en esos momentos cuando valoraba todo lo que la vida moderna otorgaba al alcance de un dedo. Poco después recibí un telegrama que logró calmarme.

"_Aún con IA. Espera. H"_

Bueno, la espera fue tan larga que me quede dormida. Me despertaron unos toquidos suaves en la puerta y la luz que se colaba descaradamente a través de la cortina entreabierta me anunciaron la llegada del día. Ni siquiera me había puesto la pijama, a eso le llamaba yo incomodidad: a dormir con un vestido de cuatro kilos. Alisé un poco mi cabello con la mano, porque sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba una mucama frente a mi, un poco escandalizada por mi aspecto general de recién levantada, que por lo regular en cualquier ser humano, jamás da una buena impresión.

- Buenos días señorita, pase por favor

- Señorita Williams. Con permiso. Cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en el saloncito de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿me trae algún mensaje?

- Eso venía a preguntarle. La señora Irene salió con el señor Holmes ayer y no me dejaron acompañarlos, a pesar de que protesté rotundamente- Así que era la sirvienta de Irene.

- Me imagino ¿Dijeron a dónde se dirigían?

- Si. Iban a visitar a un doctor Montessori. Luego iban a ir nuevamente a las catacumbas, los tres juntos. Al menos estoy tranquila de que Irene va acompañada por dos caballeros, o al menos uno tiene que serlo- Yo no pude menos que sonreír ante su comentario.

- Bueno, tiene razón al menos por uno si lo es.

- ¿Qué está diciendo señorita Williams? ¿La señora está en peligro? ¿estaba mal acompañada?

- Por supuesto, si ese es su apellido. Vive en el peligro. Pero no por la compañía que mantiene sino por las personas indeseables a las que se enfrenta. Y me temo señorita que tendremos que ir a rescatarlos.


	7. Chapter 7

La muchacha se fue a contactar a los agentes de los Rosthchild para informarles del nuevo rumbo que había tomado su agente y planear alguna estrategia para después de que los encontráramos, pues yo estaba segura que así sería, y cuando eso apsara necesitarían algún plan rápido de escape, nada de esto me daba buena impresión.

Salimos del hotel, tomamos un coche por separado y empecé las investigaciones en las oficinas del Vaticano, donde dijeron que no los habían visto. En seguida fui de regreso al hotel de Irene para investigar sobre los coches que pudieran haber tomado. Nadie había visto subir a una pareja con las descripciones que di. – Tal vez se disfrazaron en el camino.- Pensé momentáneamente, pero lo descarté:

"No lo creo. Son buenos, pero un disfraz requiere algo de preparación. Me temo que haya sido una emboscada del Coronel o de Tatiana. Ahora, necesitamos localizar a ese coronel, si queremos ayudarlos. Hay que ir a buscar a María"

Pero cuando llegué al hospital no pudieron decirnos dónde estaba. Creían que alguien había dicho que se había reportado enferma, cosa rara, pues en el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital jamás había faltado. Todo empezaba a indicar algún secuestro. Holmes e Irene debieron haber ido en su rescate o tal vez habían caído en una trampa.

Tracé uno de mis primeros planes de acción en una investigación. Primero ir y hablar con las últimas personas que los vieron, comparando las posibles horas y establecer un tiempo de la desaparición. Después de tres horas de tomar coches distintos, lograr múltiples salpicadas de barro en mis ropas y asarme en medio del clima de Roma, pude armar mis conclusiones. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hubiera preferido que alguien me ayudara, pues mi confianza recién ganaba terreno y estaba actuando en esferas desconocidas y maldecía ese error de haber sido siempre tan obediente que nunca había tomado parte de la acción en los casos, me sentía torpe a cada paso y dudaba de todo lo que hacía.

Pase la tarde averiguando más sobre Fabricio y sus actividades, pues todo me apuntaba a que él era una clave importante, incluso lo había mencionado en mis teorías por escrito que Holmes nunca leyó. Sabía, que Mario Galleazi formaba parte de los criminales que contribuían con Moriarty y Moran y que Fabricio era un nombre que usaba para algunas de sus actividades. Sin embargo, no me sentía capaz de enfrentarlo nuevamente yo sola, pero usaría todo lo que tenía a mi disposición para salvar a mis amigos.

Investigué, pregunté, soborné, pero finalmente llegué a la casa de Mario, estaba segura que era Mario. Tenía que pensar rápido, investigar dónde estaba Holmes. Yo no era tan buena actriz como mi hermana, ni podía caracterizarme en tan poco tiempo como usualmente lo hacía Sherlock o fingir tan bien como Irene, así que mi segunda mejor opción era escabullirme como ladrón. Un ladrón adentro de la casa de otro ladrón. ¿Qué iba a buscar? Algo que me indicara donde pudieran estar. Tenía una ventaja sobre ellos: Mi tecnología. Ya caía la noche, y después de estudiar brevemente la casa por fuera e imaginarla por dentro, me quité toda la ropa y me pusé un traje negro especial que levaba en mi bolso. Lentes infrarrojos, un paralizador, un amplificador de sonido y estaba lista. Con el corazón a mil por hora, salté la cerca, me escondí en la oscuridad de dos tipos que parecía que custodiaban la casa. Forcé una cerradura y me encontré en una habitación sumida en la oscuridad, con los lentes pude ver que era una especie de almacén, había cuadros cubiertos por grandes trozos de telas, era un pasillo ancho y largo. Al levantar suavemente una de las telas, pude ver que se trataba de cuadros de gran calidad, probablemente pinturas famosas, yo no sabía mucho de arte pero me daba la impresión que había obras falsificadas y algunas originales, probablemente robadas.

Me pegué a la pared unos minutos, esperando escuchar algo y en efecto un hombre entró por la otra puerta que franqueaba el pasillo, caminando lenta y pausadamente, fumaba y el olor de ese tabaco lo reconocí enseguida.

- Buenas noches Mario- murmuré cuando lo tuve suficientemente cerca y le disparé. Como hubiera querido que la pistola tuviera algo más que un dardo tranquilizante.

Ignoraba el número de personas que estarían en el lugar, así que tenía que moverme lo más rápido posible. Seguí hasta la puerta abierta y me vi en un salón más pequeño, entrando por una pared lateral; la puerta estaba oculta por una cortina que descorrí lentamente. Todo estaba igualmente en silencio y en completa oscuridad. El lugar era un estudio, con un escritorio enorme al centro estilo Reina Ana, los papeles estaban amontonados por todos lados en pequeñas pilas, había numerosos libros, algunos abiertos que trataban de arte con numerosas señalizaciones hechas con listones de colores. Crucé la habitación y antes de salir del cuarto tomé algunas fotografías para analizarlas después. Había un mundo de papeles bastante sospechosos. Salí y me encontré en la entrada principal y un recibidor austero, coronado por flores blancas en un gran jarrón en el centro donde también había escaleras que conducían a la parte superior y otras hacía abajo. Estaba tratando de tomar una decisión cuando una voz conocida me dijo:

- Tardaste Ana ¿dónde habías estado?

- Donde me dejó Holmes. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? ¿qué pasó con Irene y con la doctora Montessori?

- No es un lugar apto para conversaciones Ana.- me dijo Holmes- vamos a buscar a Madame Irene y con suerte, encontraremos a la doctora también.- Sabía que no era el momento para preguntas, así que lo seguí. Sherlock Holmes observaba y analizaba el suelo, las paredes las alfombras por donde pasábamos en busca de alguna pista que nos llevara más rápido a ellas, no teníamos mucho tiempo, alguien podría encontrar a Mario inconsciente y activar la alarma en la casa.

Era una casa enorme con al menos cinco a siete habitaciones en cada uno de los dos pisos y un gran sótano con otras tres habitaciones, la recorrimos metódicamente y entramos a una habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca, le ayude a buscar pistas y encontramos una puerta falsa en la esquina izquierda.

- Buenas noches señor Holmes. Señorita Williams. Nos saludó otra voz femenina. Era Tatiana, socia de Moriarty y de Moran, doble espía. Detrás de ella estaba Irene inconsciente en el suelo y arrodillada atendiéndola, estaba María.

- No respira- me dijo a mi directamente. Inmediatamente activé mis recuerdos de primeros auxilios y mi semestre como paramédico antes de entrar a la universidad.

Me coloqué a lado de ella y en efecto no respiraba, le di dos insuflaciones y chequé su pulso, también ausente, de inmediato empecé la reanimación con el masaje cardíaco. Todas estas maniobras sirvieron para atraer la atención sobre mi y Sherlock pudo someter a Tatiana rápidamente. Tomó de mi cinturón los dardos paralizadores y la dejamos a ella de lado.

- Necesitamos un hospital. Ahora. Le dije. Ya había cumplido cinco ciclos y no reaccionaba.


	8. Chapter 8

- Si nos vamos y no reacciona, me temo que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir no sean muchos- dijo María realmente preocupada. Agarré mi maletín y tenía una inyección de adrenalina. Se la administré y no tardó en reaccionar.

- Irene ¿qué pasó?- le pregunté. Pero apenas recobraba el aliento y se notaba que le dolía el pecho por las maniobras que había realizado.

- No es momento de preguntas- dijo Sherlock levantando a Irene- Hay que salir de aquí.

- Las pruebas…- dijo Irene con la voz entrecortada.

- Hoy no será el día- contestó Sherlock. Salimos por una ventana trasera en medio de la noche, los que nos perseguían despertarían en una hora, pero al parecer por la reacción de Holmes, había un peligro inminente que no podríamos manejar.

- Irene aún necesita un hospital.

- Yo la llevaré.- Dijo María. Irene estaba tan débil que no pudo articular palabra.

- Yo le aviso a su dama de compañía, la va a necestiar- me ofrecí.

Holmes no habló mucho y parecía no estar presente. Ayudamos a Irene para que llegara al hospital.

- Ya estoy bien, necesito estar en un lugar más agradable, descansar unos días y será como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- ¿Pero qué pasó Irene?- le preguntó la muchacha que siempre la acompañaba.

- Después de que Holmes llegó al hotel a buscarme para convencerme de que estaba en peligro y que necesitábamos salir del país, se fue y lo seguí. Lo siento, sé que te mentí. En realidad él no sabía que lo había seguido y pude ver cuando Tatiana en persona se llevaba a la doctora Montessori de un hospital que Holmes había estado observando. Los seguimos, él en un coche y yo en otro, aunque bajé una cuadra antes de donde se detuvo el coche de Holmes, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y no tuvo más remedio que dejarme seguirlo de no muy buena gana; estando adentro nos separamos, encontré a la doctora pero en ese momento Tatiana me atacó, había sido una trampa. Esa mujer es el diablo. Le disparé en dos ocasiones pero la danza le ha dejado una agilidad increíble. Y me avergüenzo de decir que ella no tenía arma alguna, más que su cuerpo. Me dio patadas en el abdomen y me sofocó, y luego en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada más. La doctora Montessori ha sido muy amable al brindarme tantas atenciones, pero creo que es suficiente.

- Eso lo decido yo querida. Ahora a descansar- le dijo María revisando su expediente. En seguida salí con María al pasillo.

- Doctora Williams, eso que hizo para rescatar a la señora Adler ha sido muy peculiar, jamás había visto tales técnicas. Pero ahora que estuve meditando en sus pasos, todo tenía mucho sentido. Fue realmente magnífico ¿cómo documentó todas esas maniobras?

- Tal vez en otra ocasión le platique sobre esas técnicas- la evadí- muchas gracias por atender a Irene, es una muy buena amiga del señor Holmes y mía también.

Antes de que pudiera tomar un coche para regresar por mis cosas al hotel, saliendo del hospital me encontré con Holmes.

- Hay que partir enseguida. Tengo que detener al coronel a como de lugar y ya sé a dónde va.

- ¿Y qué hay de Irene?- le pregunté algo molesta, pensando que iba a dejarla a merced de la organización. Mis ojos se encontraron con una mirada que despejó todas mis dudas.

- Ya está arreglado. Sólo necesito ultimar algunos detalles.- me contestó calmadamente.- Y eso tendrá que ser con la doctora Montessori. No debemos perder tiempo, el asunto del general de la orden y el mercado negro de arte sacro están ligados. Ve a la estación te veré allá.

Eso significaba que no había tiempo de recoger nada del hotel, seguramente en ese momento, ya estarían destruidas nuestras pertenencias. Yo no llevaba nada de valor, pero aún así era difícil desprenderse de todo cada semana: ropa, zapatos, libros, artículos de uso personal. El coronel Moran y su gente eran implacables y nosotros nos habíamos convertido en su única y más preciada presa, eso incluía por supuesto a Irene Adler y todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella. Sentía como si nos estuviera coleccionando. Un cazador de hombres.

De nuevo a buscar un disfraz adecuado, adaptarnos a un clima, un idioma, una cultura diferente, podría haberme ido, pero necesitaba datos que comprobaran mis teorías y solo Holmes tenía las respuestas. Necesitaba continuar con mi formación.

Ataviada muy discretamente de negro y con solo una bolsa pequeña llegué a la estación, pensé que nadie podría reconocerme porque mi sombrero incluía un grueso velo obscuro que me permitía observar sin ser observada.

- No hay tiempo Ana, sube al tren. En seguida estoy contigo.- A veces me preguntaba ¿qué tan mal me ocultaba que siempre lograba reconocerme? O tal vez era un observador sin par.

Subí al tren lentamente observando cuidadosamente cualquier señal de peligro, no sería la primera vez para mí que trataran de secuestrarme o incluso de matarme en uno de estos viajes, la experiencia me había enseñado que no había que tomar a la ligera las precauciones. Incluso antes de tomar el tren había estado pensando en rutas de escape, me había imaginado acorralada en cada uno de los vagones y mi mente repasaba las posibles acciones a tomar. Mario sabía que estaba cerca y era algo que temía más que a Moran. Haría todo lo posible por estar en contacto conmigo y lo hacía de las maneras más macabras. No sabía si quería verlo para apresarlo o apresarlo para poder verlo. Mario era mi propia tortura personal. Secretamente quería verlo y al mismo tiempo me repugnaba la idea de él. Discretamente asomada a la ventana observaba el panorama esperando y no esperando ver el rostro de Mario emerger entre la gente. Pero la escena que llamó mi atención fue otra que no esperaba. Esa curiosidad femenina me asaltó repentinamente y me pusé unos auriculares para escuchar voces a distancia, entre el ruido de varias conversaciones era una sola la que quería aislar. Sabía que Holmes nunca revelaba ese tipo de conversaciones, las que dejaban ver un lado más humano, tal vez porque no las consideraba importantes, así que sin que se diera cuenta, cada vez que podía yo guardaba esos pedazos de él, para conocer al hombre detrás del detective, no porque fuera sensacionalista o una romántica sin remedio, sino porque me apasionaba el fondo psicológico que todos tenemos al actuar y que define quiénes somos. Muchas veces me he dado cuenta que aunque en estas memorias existen relatos policíacos y de misterio, lo que más llama mi atención es la parte humana. Ajusté un poco más el audífono de acuerdo a la distancia y capté una conversación que Irene hubiera querido escuchar.


	9. Chapter 9

- Insisto que no era necesario que me acompañara hasta la estación doctora- le dijo Holmes parándose en seco a un lado de la escalerilla para abordar el tren.

- Bueno, creo que hemos ahorrado tiempo, al contarme usted sus opiniones del caso en el trayecto ¿no cree? Y darme sus instrucciones para la seguridad de la señorita Adler y la mía.- Apenas amanecía y unos tímidos rayos de sol bañaban los cabellos de María, que se veía angelical a pesar de no haber dormido.

- Gracias por su ayuda doctora- se despidió Holmes haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la mano en el sombrero y haciendo el gesto de que subiría al tren. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano enguantada de María tomó su brazo.

- ¿Puedo decirle algo señor Holmes antes de que se vaya?

- Adelante doctora- le contestó Holmes después de haber volteado numerosas veces a todos lados. No dejé de notar que María no había soltado el brazo de Holmes.

- Quiero decirle antes de que se marche y no lo vuelva a ver más que ha sido un privilegio haberlo conocido y téngame siempre en sus recuerdos como una de sus más fervientes admiradoras- María bajo la mirada unos segundos- Tal vez le suene muy atrevido todo lo que le he dicho pero me escudo en que las circunstancias jamás permitirán un nuevo encuentro entre nosotros y por lo tanto no tendré otra oportunidad de decirle lo que le he dicho. Literalmente Holmes se encontraba sin palabras, y tal vez hasta conmovido por lo que pude observar en su rostro.

- El honor de conocerla ha sido todo mío, créame- le contestó.- Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos o estemos en contacto. Es usted una mujer excepcional. Cuide de Madame Irene por favor; no escatime en gastos, recuerde que su cuenta corre a cargo del gobierno británico, dejé con la señorita Huxleigh las indicaciones para cobrar la suma necesaria.

- Ah, es ella, la mujer que ocupa sus pensamientos ¿no es verdad? Irene Adler- Le preguntó María. Sherlock dudó un momento, pero en seguida contestó con una leve sonrisa.

- Es una de las mujeres que admiro. Buenos días doctora- le dijo inclinando nuevamente su cabeza para subir al tren, pero antes de que se marchara y en un acto que yo misma no sé si Irene hubiera sido capaz, María atrajo el rostro de mi maestro y le dio un beso en los labios, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dejando a Holmes un poco más que anonadado y a mí también. Sherlock tardó un minuto en volver en sí mientras fijamente veía la silueta de María alejarse y mezclarse entre la multitud.

Rápidamente me quité los audífonos y saqué un periódico que fingí leer mientras Holmes se acomodaba en el asiento frente al mío.

- Sabes que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en el tren ¿estás preparada?

- Siempre- le contesté cerrando el periódico. No sabía definir bien por qué, pero estaba un poco molesta con Holmes por ese beso; no por mí, sino por Irene ¿no era ella y había sido siempre "la mujer"? Era como si Holmes la hubiera traicionado y al mismo tiempo no había nada a qué serle fiel, no existía nada entre Irene y Sherlock, a no ser por una rivalidad con tintes de amistad pero nada más. Y sin embargo, no había sido él, quien había iniciado ese beso, en realidad fue ella, fue María. Nuevamente la confusión que me seguía a todas partes como sombra fiel, hacía su aparición. No debía hablar con Holmes acerca de eso, ni con nadie más, pero el no hacerlo me mataba lentamente, lo único que me separaba de la locura era que podía escribir.


	10. Chapter 10

- Querida, ayúdame con las botas, aún no pudo agacharme del todo- le pidió Irene a su fiel amiga haciendo un gesto de dolor- No estamos seguras aquí.

- Lo sé Irene. ¿A dónde iremos?- le contestó ellacon una expresión llena de ansiedad.

- Sólo sé que debemos estar lejos de aquí.

- Señora Adler ¿a dónde cree que va?- le preguntó María recargada en el marco de la puerta y sosteniendo un expediente médico.

- Me voy de aquí. Mi cuenta la puede mandar a la dirección que anoté en esta tarjeta doctora- le extendió Irene su blanca y fina mano con el documento en cuestión. María negó con la cabeza.

- No es por los honorarios y sepa que han sido cubiertos generosamente. Es mi obligación cuidar de usted.

- Y yo se lo agradezco doctora, pero ya puedo cuidarme sola- sin embargo en cuanto se levantó de la cama, se dobló del dolor y emitió un leve quejido.

- Evidentemente no se encuentra bien – le contestó María ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente al borde de la cama- Usted como su amiga, señorita debería aconsejarla mejor.

- La señorita sabe que es imperativo que no estemos un segundo más aquí. ¿Comprende que podemos hacer más daño que bien doctora? Inclusive a usted.

- El señor Holmes, me explicó la situación bastante bien. Comprendo los riesgos y los asumo.- contestó María tajantemente.

- Yo no confiaría tanto en el señor Holmes, puede ser engañoso en ocasiones.

- A mí me pareció un hombre honesto y muy inteligente- le replicó María y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, a la cual se acercó un poco más, lentamente como atraída por algo más que los jardines que se encontraban rodeando el edificio.

- Eso yo no lo discuto doctora, ni lo pondría a tela de juicio. A lo que me refiero es que a veces puede ser una persona ¿cómo decirlo? No quisiera usar la palabra manipulador…

- Pero ya lo hizo señora- le contestó María volteando a verla algo molesta- Los juicios que yo pueda emitir acerca del señor Holmes son opuestos, obviamente, a los de usted y lo lamento, porque creo que él le demuestra una amistad más sincera y fuerte de la que parece usted se merece y me lo demostró no solo con las palabras más halagadoras al referirse a usted, sino con acciones, como encargarse de la seguridad de su estancia aquí, por ejemplo.

- Es porque tiene la arrogancia de creer que me conoce y me puede clasificar como a un insecto, previendo mis reacciones, pero casi siempre se ha equivocado al hacerlo- dijo Irene levantándose nuevamente apoyada en su amiga, que había estado muy callada pero que obviamente opinaba igual que ella.

- Lo siento señora, pero veré que lo que me pidió el señor Holmes como un favor personal, sea cumplido por mi parte- le dijo María, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Irene con llave.

- Parece que me quedo muy a pesar mío. ¿Qué piensa Holmes? ¿cómo podré defenderme estando en un hospital encerrada por una de sus admiradoras?

- Te oyes molesta Irene- le dijo su amiga ayudando a Irene a quitarse nuevamente las botas.

- Y con razón ¿no crees? Estamos a merced de quien pueda burlar la nula seguridad que existe en este hospital, además de estar expuestas a un sinfín de enfermedades contagiosas. Sé que esto lo hizo para evitar, según él, que yo lo siga. ¡Ah, ese hombre! Me hace enojar tanto- continuó Irene arrojando su sombrero al piso- ¿A qué grado lo ciega su vanidad, su ego de creer que yo pueda estar siguiéndolo? Ha sido una mera coincidencia que nos encontremos en los mismos lugares, tu eres mi único testigo amiga mía.

- Lo sé Irene. Pero también tienes que admitir que son demasiadas coincidencias.

- ¿Tú también dudas de mi?

- No Irene, pero tienes que admitir que es sospechoso.

- Bueno pues ahora no tenemos más opción que esperar- dijo Irene desviando la mirada y acomodando suavemente sus sábanas. Irene estaba muy molesta pero también estaba consciente de que tenía que reponerse del todo para seguir con la cruzada en busca de Tatiana, la mujer que aparentemente la había dejado viuda, pues Irene tenía cerca de diez meses sin saber de su esposo y aunque esperaba lo mejor, creía lo peor, aún tenían asuntos que saldar. Esa noche aunque María ordeno que abrieran la puerta, mando colocar un guardia en la entrada de su cuarto y las ventanas tenían barrotes.

- Buenos días- la saludó María nuevamente, con una sonrisa la mañana siguiente.

- Buenos días doctora ¿cree que hoy podré irme de aquí?

- La revisaré y después decidiré- le contestó, mientras leía su historia clínica y revisándola con su estetoscopio.

- ¿Sabe? Me siento mucho más cómoda siendo una mujer la que cuida de mi.- María sonrió nuevamente y siguió escuchando.

- Hoy podrá salir del hospital, sólo que tendrá que ser hasta las cuatro de la tarde, porque necesito ver un último estudio ¿está bien? ¿será paciente?

- Lo seré doctora- le contestó Irene en el tono más angelical que pudo.

- No puedo evitar notar que su apellido es inglés o americano, pero habla muy bien el italiano, casi tan bien como el señor Holmes.- eso picaba aún más el orgullo de Irene, pero supo contenerse.

- Soy cantante de ópera, doctora y viví un tiempo en Milán, incluso fui prima donna, aunque por muy corto tiempo. Por lo que me dice, tuvo la oportunidad de platicar y conocer mejor al señor Holmes.

- Así es señora.

- Llámeme Irene por favor doctora.

- Si usted me llama María.

- Le decía María que si conoció mejor al señor Holmes.

- Realmente fue poco el tiempo que pude conversar con él, pero en definitiva es un buen hombre, que es más importante que cualquier otro atributo que pudiera poseer ¿no cree?

- Es una opinión muy interesante, creo yo resultado de algunas entrevistas con el hombre en cuestión ¿no es así?

- Una o dos. ¿usted desde cuándo y dónde lo conoce?

- Oh, ya hace unos tres o cuatro años, pero me parece en ocasiones que nos conocemos de siempre, o al menos yo si puedo predecir sus movimientos con más éxito que él los míos. Lo conocimos en Inglaterra ¿recuerdas amiga?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo Irene?

- Tampoco usted tiene una muy buena impresión del señor Holmes obviamente.

- Prefiero reservarme esas opiniones. Y obviamente a usted si la dejó una impresión positiva- dijo la dama de compañia de Irene, subrayando con su voz las últimas palabras.

- Así es- contestó María incorporándose y exhalando un discreto suspiro.- Bueno, las dejo descansar. Cuando salgan de aquí tendrán todo dispuesto, cortesía del señor Holmes, para dejar de una manera segura y discreta el país. Hasta entonces.

- Esa mujer está enamorada de Holmes- dijo sorprendida Irene en cuanto María cerró la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

- ¿Eso crees Irene? ¿te molesta? – le preguntó su amiga, mientras arreglaba algunas de sus pertenencias.

- Eso creo. No sé si me molesta, no tendría por qué, pero si me sorprende.

- Yo también creo que es imposible que alguien se pueda enamorar de una persona tan engreída e impertinente como el señor Holmes.

- Todos tenemos algo que puede enamorar.

- Yo no- se apresuró a decir su amiga.

- Por supuesto que tu también. Tú tienes muchas cualidades y atributos para enamorar a alguien.

- ¿A ti te interesa el señor Holmes?

- En muchas formas, pero no en esa que estás imaginando- dijo Irene dando por terminada esa conversación para reflexionar un poco más. Por supuesto que Sherlock Holmes era un hombre admirable en muchos sentidos, pero amor, amor no creía sentir, en ocasiones la hacía sentir como si fueran amigos, en otras, rivales. Pero entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que María estuviera enamorada de él? Porque seguro que lo estaba, su intuición femenina era infalible y de mujer a mujer era más fácil develar los secretos del corazón. ¿Qué había hecho Holmes para enamorarla? ¿había sido su intención? ¿por qué o para qué? eso empezaba a atormentarla y lo peor era que no sabía definir bien por qué o si quería conocer las respuestas. Se quedó dormida muy pronto y cuando despertó María estaba a su lado.

- Bien Irene es hora de partir. El coche las espera afuera, totalmente seguro, me he encargado yo misma. Ha sido un honor conocerla Irene.

- ¿Un honor?

- No siempre se puede conocer tan íntimamente a la rival.

- ¿Rival en qué?- le preguntó Irene que había mandado a la chica a supervisar el coche en el que se irían.

- Creo que lo sabe bien Irene, es usted tal como él la describió una mujer excepcionalmente inteligente.

- Lo agradezco, mucho más viniendo de una mujer que ha tenido éxito en el campo de la ciencia, tan exclusivo de los hombre, creo que la figura excepcional aquí, es usted. Tal vez yo no hubiera elegido la medicina, tal vez leyes de haberme decidido por una carrera así.

- En fin, Irene yo no puedo comprender cómo no está enamorada del señor Holmes, pero si comprendo porque él de usted si lo está. Sólo le pido que no lo trate tan mal ni lo juzgue tan a la ligera.

- No suelo juzgar a las personas a la ligera María, pero no creo que Holmes sienta algo por mí, no más que una amistad y créame que nunca lo he tratado mal. Holmes está más allá de las emociones, es puro intelecto.

- Su admiración por las cualidades intelectuales del señor Holmes la ciega Irene.

- Y a usted también María. Ve más de lo que hay- le dijo Irene incorporándose y terminando de ponerse el sombrero y los guantes. Aparentaba seguridad y calma pero no la sentía.

Un imperioso deseo se apoderaba de ella, cada vez pensaba menos en Godfrey y más en Sherlock, en sus pensamientos ya no lo llamaba por su apellido, sino por su nombre… pero eso no era posible, como tampoco era posible que María tuviera una oportunidad con él. No era rival para ella, como se lo había mencionado. Sin embargo hay estaba esa mujer en Italia que bien podía reemplazarla en los pensamientos de ese hombre que poco a poco le había empezado a obsesionar, una mujer poco convencional y con pasión por la ciencia… o ¿acaso ya la había reemplazado? Había hablado María con tal vehemencia… ¿era Irene ya la otra mujer? La de segunda. ¡Eso jamás! No comprendía cómo se filtraban esos pensamientos en su mente, así que los dejó momentáneamente de lado. Irene se cubrió el hermoso rostro con un grueso velo color violeta, bajó la cortina del coche y se concentró en su siguiente destino.


End file.
